The present invention relates to cement mixing and dispensing bags and, more particularly, to a quick-mix cement mixing and dispensing bag which is arranged and constructed to enhance the control of cement mixing and dispensing.
Oftentimes, cement is mixed in a wheel barrel which provides a structured cavity capable of containing powered cement and water. One of the biggest drawbacks with the use of a wheel barrel is the amount of strength required to mix, with a stick, paddle or the like, the heavy and viscous cement. As can be appreciated, the necessary strength to accomplish the mixing of a 20 lb. bag of cement is significantly less than that which is required for an 80-100 lb. bag. Furthermore, it takes at least 10 minutes to mix the cement to a homogenous consistency. It is my experience that mixing cement in a wheel barrel if both time consuming and laborious. Additionally, a wheel barrel is not easily transportable and may not be readily available. PCT 89/00884 issued to Kurt Erikkson, entitled xe2x80x9cMIXING DEVICExe2x80x9d discloses a mixing device comprising a tubular member which in one embodiment has two open ends and end handles. During mixing the end handles are lifted.
As will be seen from the disclosure below, there is a continuous need for a quick-mix cement mixing and dispensing bag which, when used, is easy to manipulate and control to achieve rapidly a homogenous cement mixture.
The preferred embodiment of the quick-mix cement mixing and dispensing bag of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, what is provided is a cement mixing and dispensing bag comprising a flexible tubular structure wherein said flexible tubular structure comprises: (a) an inlet end having a topside and a bottom-side wherein said topside has a notch formed therein which extends a significant portion along a length of said topside; (b) a central portion succeeding and integral with said inlet end and having a belly; and, (c) an outlet end having a tubular profile and which succeeds and is integral with said central portion wherein said tubular profile has a diameter which is smaller than a circumference of said inlet end.
Additionally, what is provided is a cement mixing and dispensing bag comprising a flexible tubular structure wherein said flexible tubular structure comprises: (a) an inlet end having a topside and a bottom-side where said topside has a V-shaped notch formed therein; (b) a central portion succeeding and integral with said inlet end and having a belly; and, (c) an outlet end having a circumferentially tapering tubular profile and which succeeds and is integral with said central portion.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag which includes a first handle, positioned at the outlet end, and a second handle, positioned at the inlet end.
Another object of the present invention is to provided a cement mixing and dispensing bag with a handle which includes a drawstring coupled about the outlet end.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag with a handle formed in a bottom-side of the inlet end.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag which is made of a lightweight and waterproof plastic sheet of material.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag which can be used to obtain a more homogenous cement mixture.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag having a topside notch, preferably V-shaped, which aids in the visual inspection of the central portion and belly to eliminate the guesswork in determining when a homogenous cement mixture is achieved.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag which enhances the control and manipulation of a relatively heavy viscous fluid such as a cement mixture.
Moreover, what is provided is a granular material mixing and dispensing bag comprising: (a) a flexible tubular structure having an inlet and an outlet and a V-shaped notch formed in said inlet, wherein said flexible tubular structure is defined by (i) a bottom-side center with a beginning and an end; and, (ii) a topside center wherein the distance between said bottom-side center and said topside center increases from said beginning for a predetermined distance and thereafter decreases in width to said end; and, (b) a front-end handle formed in said bottom-side defined by an oblong aperture perpendicular to said bottom-side center and in close proximity to said beginning.
In view of the above objects, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag which is simple to manufacture.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag which is relatively simple structurally.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a cement mixing and dispensing bag which is simple to use and control when mixing and pouring.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.